oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes' Quest/Quick guide
Details Quest points * Cooking (boostable) * Fishing (boostable) * Herblore (boostable) * Mining (boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Shield of Arrav **Lost City **Merlin's Crystal **Dragon Slayer **Druidic Ritual Recommended: * Agility (boostable) - For lava eel if going to Taverley Dungeon. Saves a lot of running, although Stamina Potion is an easy workaround. |items = *A fishing rod (obtainable during the quest) *Fishing bait (obtainable during the quest) *The Dusty key (obtainable during the quest; if travelling to Taverley Dungeon for the lava eel, without 70 Agility) *A knife or a slash weapon (if travelling to the Lava Maze for the lava eel) *A harralander potion (unf) (or a harralander and a vial of water) *A pickaxe *Ice gloves (obtainable during the quest) If you are a Black Arm Gang member: *A black full helm *A black platebody *Black platelegs *Note: If you are returning to the mansion after the quest to help another player, you do not need the black armour any more. If you are a Phoenix Gang member: *Some form of Ranged or Magic attack method Recommended: *Weapons and armour to kill the Ice Queen *Energy/stamina potions *House teleport if your house is in Rimmington, or other means to get to Port Sarim. *Falador teleport to get to Taverley dungeon, if obtaining Lava eel from Taverley dungeon. *Varrock teleport *Method to get to Brimhaven *The anti-dragon shield or a dragonfire shield to protect against the blue dragons' dragonfire breath *Burning amulet (If you are going to Lava Maze for Lava eel, provides direct teleport to Lava Maze; however you would have to run the entire length of the Wilderness back, or at least to level 20 Wilderness in order to teleport out.) Alternatively, you could go to the lava isle next to the Resource Area in level 51 Wilderness and pull the lever to be teleported to Ardougne. *A Games necklace Note: beware of level 32 Black Knights and level 33 King Scorpions |kills = *Ice Queen (level 111) *Entrana firebird (level 2) *Jailer (level 47, optional) *Grip (level 26) (for Phoenix Gang members only) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes' Guild in Burthorpe. Lava eel *Talk to Gerrant, the fishing shop owner in Port Sarim about lava eels. *Buy a fishing rod and some bait if you do not have them. *Use the blamish snail slime on your harralander (unf) to create blamish oil. *Right-click to use the oil on your rod. *You can ''visit the Wilderness Lava Maze to obtain the eel, but it is advised against due to its location. *Travel to the Taverley Dungeon. ''If you already have a dusty key (steel key ring with dusty key works), or 70 Agility, skip the next step. *To obtain a dusty key: **Use the map (pictured right) to find Velrak the explorer. He is in the southern part of the dungeon. **Kill the Jailer standing by the prison and use the key he drops to get into Velrak's cell. **Talk to him for the dusty key. Do not ask for a reward. *Enter the area with the blue dragons, either by using your key on the locked door or take the agility shortcut. *Run to the southernmost lava pool. *Catch a lava eel. *Cook the eel on a range or fire. Master thieves' armband The next part of this quest requires a companion who belongs to the opposite gang from the Shield of Arrav quest *Joining the clan chat channel "Osrs Soa" may be beneficial for those who are trying to find a partner in the opposite gang. (Clan members will charge 100k for help though) Or by joining the Shield of Arrav clan chat in the minigames tab* Fire feather: (Skip to step 10 if you already have the ice gloves) Items Required: Pickaxe #Equip combat gear and food to kill a level 111 Ice Queen. #Go to White Wolf Mountain. #Walk to the northern part of the mountain, mine the rockslide. #Take the south ladder. #Follow the tunnel south, go up the ladder. #Take the east ladder down. #Go through the long tunnel. #Use the ladders at the end of the tunnel. #Run north and kill the queen for her gloves. #Equip the ice gloves. #Travel to Entrana. #Kill the Firebird near the Law altar take the fire feather. Finishing up *Take the feather, eel and armband to Achietties. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest point * Attack experience * Defence experience * Strength experience * Hitpoints experience * Ranged experience * Fishing experience * Cooking experience * Woodcutting experience * Firemaking experience * Smithing experience * Mining experience * Herblore experience *Access to the Heroes' Guild *The ability to purchase and wield dragon battleaxes and maces *Access to the Fountain of Heroes, where players can recharge their amulets of glory Required for completing *Throne of Miscellania *Legends' Quest *Recipe for Disaster